1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of networking. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for providing multiple-user interaction.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mechanisms have long existed for providing a more continuous flow of information to a single user-device user, thereby minimizing waiting, response times and media presentation gaps with respect to the particular user. Compact disc (CD) and digital versatile disc (DVD) systems, for example, buffer real-time features for faster response to current-user control. A display controller and buffer further provide for continuous playback of potentially non-continuous synchronized or non-synchronized media (e.g., audio, video, graphics, text, and so on). The controller operates according to well known algorithms that repeat playback of a media portion, add null data, conduct anti-skip processing, adjust signal levels, and so on as needed, and transfer the media to the buffer. A rendering system further presents the buffered media to a system user via displays, sound systems, and so on. Non-real time controls may also be processed in a similar manner, e.g., for providing menus, chapters or other features.
Other computing systems, such as personal computers (PCs), personal data assistants (PDAs), smart phones, gaming systems, settop boxes, recorders/burners, media nodes,.and so on are similarly configured for quick response. They also tend to include so-called display, decode, playback, anti-skip, (anti-)jitter or encoder controllers and buffers that similarly provide for conducting media and control information presentation, transfer and/or storage.
While media systems may also be interconnected and provide for multiple-user applications, presentation timing is nevertheless considered on an individual-user basis and irrespective of any particular application, if at all. For example, performance monitoring in interconnecting networks has expanded to include real time transport protocol (RTP), real time transport control protocol (RTCP) and other protocols. Such protocols, however, currently report only presentation delays and other performance parameters with respect to individual users, so that the actual performance with respect to an individual user may be compared with the performance promised to the user.
Unfortunately, the individually optimized presentation delays provided by current systems may become problematic in conjunction with high speed optimized systems-particularly with regard to interactive applications. For example, a conferencee receiving a presentation more quickly than other conferencees may respond faster and thus dominate over other conferencees. A remote-education participant who is more quickly presented with questions may dominate over other responding participants. An online gaming user who hears or views instructions, scenes or action before other gaming participants may have an unfair opportunity to react. A online auction bidder who is presented with a bid before other bidding users may have an unfair opportunity to enter a further bid, and so on.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanism that enables unfair advantage and/or other problems of existing presentation mechanisms to be avoided.